Dajkah Inlet (mission)
Challenge Mission. Prevent the Corsairs from building Guild Halls. Kill as many Corsairs as you can in the time allotted. Extend your time by killing Corsair Guild Lords. Kill Corsair Guild Lords to open portals to different Corsair guild halls. Mission This mission consists of three maps per round. Once you complete all three maps you will start a new round again from the first map. On first map you must kill a single Guild Lord, followed by two Guild Lords on the other two. Each Guild Lord is protected by two Patrol Groups on short fixed paths, and a few other insignificant guards. Once all the Guild Lords on a map are killed the portal is activated. Once a player (not a hero or henchmen) enters the portal your entire party will be teleported to the next map. Each Guild Lord you kill adds an additional minute onto the clock that is first set at 10 minutes. Each Corsair Commander is worth an additional 30 seconds of time. Each Guild Hall has two entrances, each is protected by one of the Patrol Groups. On the first round the Patrol Groups consist of regular units. On each successive round one of the patrol units is replaced with a Corsair Commander. All are level 28 except monk Corsair Commanders are level 24. If you make it far enough the patrols will consist of all Corsair Commanders, but killing the whole group will provide a significant time bonus. Eventually the game begins to diminish the time bonuses on Corsair Commanders to 25 seconds, then to 20 seconds, 15s, 10s, 5s, 0s, it may become negative with successive rounds but is yet unknown. In addition, invincible Necromancer Ghosts are placed on patrol around the maps in increasing numbers as the rounds progress. Mostly they seem to cast Life Siphon and are an annoying distraction especially for minions and AI units. On the third map you must kill the west Guild Lord before the gates to the east Guild Lord will open. Rewards After being defeated your party will gain gold equal to half the amount of points gathered and experience points equal to four times the points gathered. Each time you kill a Corsair Guild Lord, excluding the first time, some members of your party will be randomly rewarded with Stolen Sunspear Armor. Getting a recorded high-score also has a chance of randomly distributing Stolen Sunspear Armor to your party members. Stolen Sunspear Armor can be used to upgrade the visual appearance of hero armor to the hero version of the "Elite Sunspear Armor" look (note that the hero version looks different from the player version). This upgrade is available for Koss, Melonni, Dunkoro, Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke. Creatures NPCs *Humans ** 20 Corsair Guild Lord ** 20 Sunspear Warrior ** 20 Sunspear Ranger ** 20 Sunspear Elementalist Monsters *Humans ** 20 Corsair Guild Lord ** 20 Corsair Weapons Master ** 20 Corsair Lieutenant ** 20 Corsair Doctor ** 20 Corsair Torturer ** 20 Corsair Mind Reader ** 20 Corsair Wind Master ** 20 Corsair Admiral ** 20 Corsair Grappler Tactics Notes * Bring a team prepared to defend against all kinds of assaults: hex-heavy, condition-heavy, spike, and melee attackers. Each Corsair guild hall has a different mix of foes. * Killing Guild Lords activates the portals to travel to a different Guild Hall instantly. If your party is playing the mission for Stolen Armor, immediately run to the next portal after each Guild Lord is killed. Sending any member of the party through a portal will teleport the whole party, as well as resurrect anyone who is dead, excluding pets. Use this to your advantage. You may have one member of your party ready to jump into the portal as soon as you kill each Guild Lord. It must be a player character, AI units will not activate the portal. * On the second map if you are using AI units (heroes,henchmen,minions) it may be best to go around to the back entrance for the first Guild Lord even though it is a longer path overall. The AI units have problems with fighting and navigating on the stairs going in the front way. Additional Notes * Using a single Scroll of Slayer's Insight during this mission can keep the benefit going indefinitely until you fail the mission. This will also help significantly with any Death Penalty. Category:Nightfall_missions